Water-soluble unit dose articles are liked by consumers due their convenience and ease of use. Consumers also like the fact that they do not need to measure a detergent dose and so this eliminates accidental spillage during the dosing operation. Accidental dosage can be messy and inconvenient.
An issue with water-soluble unit dose articles though is the possibility of premature rupture prior to use. Especially wherein the detergent composition is a liquid this can result in spillage and mess both in the storage container and during the dosage operation. Furthermore, spillage within the container can result in contamination of neighboring unit dose articles meaning their use is also messy and inconvenient and not just that of the ruptured unit dose article.
In order to reduce the volume of leakage from a ruptured unit dose article, the viscosity of the liquid detergent composition can be increased. However, such viscosity increase requires the use of rheology modifiers. These provide no cleaning active benefit and serve only to increase the viscosity. This can be problematic in a water-soluble unit dose article where there is limited space for formulation of ingredients. Hence addition of a rheology modifier can negatively impact cleaning performance due to resultant lower levels of cleaning actives in order to make space for formulation of the rheology modifier.
Hence there is a need in the art for a water-soluble unit dose article that provides excellent or even improved cleaning performance yet exhibits minimized liquid detergent volume leakage from prematurely ruptured unit dose articles.
It was surprisingly found that a water-soluble unit dose article comprising a liquid detergent composition wherein the liquid detergent composition comprises an amphoteric surfactant solved the above technical problem.